


The Beast

by diagnosed_with_obsession (TideNightWalker)



Series: Teen Wolf Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5x18 from Corey's POV, Gen, M/M, Spoilers (duh)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:30:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideNightWalker/pseuds/diagnosed_with_obsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had to save him. Theo could help him.<br/>Couldn't he?</p><p>Or:</p><p>The ending of 5x18 from Corey's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beast

**Author's Note:**

> My theory about Mason being The Beast was right!!! :)  
> But I'm sad 'cause he's probs gonna die.  
> :(

The Beast lunged out the library window, shattering it as it leapt into the unknown.  
It stopped in front of the school, and looked around.  
Corey waited, camoflauged on a car.

The Beast melted into shadows, leaving the chimera behind.  
They shook their head, and walked toward their car.

  
Corey inhaled sharply as he watched Scott and Liam run to the familiar dark-skinned person that The Beast had melted into's car.

Scott yanked the trunk open, and Liam waited in silence as Scott pulled out a single gray shoe.

He could smell the blood.

Scott slammed the trunk closed and was prepared to raid the small black car when the boy piped up, "Scott?!"  
That confirmed Corey's worst suspicions.

Mason was The Beast.

"What are you doing in my car?" Mason asked, confused.

Liam's mouth fell open a fraction as Scott's face turned sad.

"It's you." Scott said sadly.

"What?" Mason frowned. "Liam, what's he talking about?"

Liam tried to answer, but his mouth couldn't form the words.

Scott waited.

"Liam!" Mason demanded, hurt.

Scott was about to answer when he saw Corey melt into existence from the car, and latched his hands protectively on Mason's shoulders.

Mason jumped, looking back at him, eyes wide with fear.

Scott's eyes widened. "Corey,don't. Corey!" he said warningly.

Corey then disappeared with Mason, diving backwards.

"No!" Scott yelled, diving forward trying to catch him.  Liam scrambled with him, still partially in shock.

Corey wouldn't let them find him. 

He had to save Mason.

Theo could help him. Couldn't he?

 


End file.
